Tansaniri Orenjijuus
by Lioness Blackfire
Summary: The Three Lights have moved to Juuban in an apartment next to a motorcycle-riding, smoking, hair-dying college student. Will one of them be able to tame her enough to keep her as her own? S/U/Y YURI


WARNING: This is rated PG-13 for a reason and the rating may well go up to   
  
R so if you're under 13 go away. I mean not like I seriously think you   
  
will... I didn't when I was your age but... bleah, I felt obligated to   
  
tell you to shoo. *sweatdrops* Oh yea, and shojou-ai. I love the Lights   
  
dearly, by they belong as women.  
  
Disclaimer: *blinks* did you seriously think I own Sailor Moon? *blinks   
  
again* Whatever.  
  
AN: Hey! I know that this is kinna weird for a SM fic... NOT! Dude, you   
  
have no idea how many "bad girl" SM fics I've read... *rolls eyes* But I   
  
was reading yet another one and got a little inspired because recently I'd   
  
re-read an old original of mine that I wrote mostly listening to Flame   
  
Sniper and I was like hmmm maybe I should write a "bad girl"-ish SM fic.   
  
But of course first I had to go find a Flame Sniper mp3 because the last   
  
time I'd heard it was like four years ago on this awesome russian site   
  
that closed down around then and yea... so after about 20 minutes (which   
  
is really long for me to be looking for something) I found one and   
  
downloaded it and now I am ready to write this thing! HOO-HA!  
  
Oh yea, and at the moment I have no idea whether this is going to be an   
  
Usa/Seiya fic or an Usa/Yaten. Sorry to all you Mamo-chan fans out there,   
  
he dosen't seem appropriate for what I have in mind! (and I don't like him   
  
anyway =P)  
  
*grins* So sit back, find an appropriate playlist, and enjoy the story!   
  
There is a minimal amount of japanese in this, but only what I use in   
  
everyday life so just guess what it means. ^^  
  
P.S.- the title means "Fizzy Orange Juice"  
  
Tansan-iri Orenji-juus  
  
By: Lioness Blackfire  
  
Chapter One  
  
As the three teenage girls walked up to the front doors of their   
  
new apartment building an aluminum can could be heard rattling along the   
  
ground in the nearby alleyway. Only the shortest one did so much as to   
  
flick her green eyes in the direction of the noise. The apartment building   
  
was relatively nice-looking - not too many broken windows, no yelling from   
  
within, and only faintly smelling of cigarettes and alcohol. It seemed to   
  
be a good place for a new band to get off the ground.  
  
"Hey." Said the clerk as they entered the front room. "Newcomers?   
  
At this hour of the night?"  
  
"We called ahead of time." The tallest stated. "It would be under   
  
Kou."   
  
"Ah... yes. Three-bedroom flat with living area, bathroom,   
  
kitchenette, and streetside balcony." The clerk put three keys on the   
  
counter. "It's room 301. Good night to you." The three girls each nodded   
  
and took a key, but as they were leaving the clerk spoke again, "Chotto,   
  
sumimasen. Gomen, but I'd warn you to just avoid some of our other   
  
tenants. They tend to be on the... bitchy side, if you know what I mean.   
  
Just thought I'd warn you."  
  
"Arigato." The black-haired one said and gave a polite smile and   
  
nod of the head. "Good night."  
  
The three went up to the third floor and arrived at their room.   
  
It was just as the clerk had described it - three plain bedrooms each   
  
containing but a bed and closet, a simple bathroom with the essentials, a   
  
kitchen with counter, stove, and fridge, and a small living area furnished   
  
with an old sofa, small television set, and a carpet that may have been   
  
light red at one point but was faded to a vomit-like pinkish gray and had   
  
a suspicious greasy spot in the far corner.  
  
The black-haired one dumped her bags (all two of them) on the bed   
  
of the room she claimed as her own, and headed out to the balcony. The   
  
view was very nice, in the way views go when in that peculiar area just   
  
between inner and outer city. From where she was, she could see a park   
  
just a couple blocks over...  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" a voice said, startling her. She looked around   
  
to find a young woman leaning on the rail of the adjacent balcony. Her   
  
blue eyes looked out across the city, and her long blonde hair was falling   
  
out of a pair of buns atop her head. Beneath a white blouse that was open   
  
to the third button a crimson lace bra was visible, and her cutoff jeans   
  
shorts showed off long shapely legs.  
  
"Yea." The black-haired girl replied, making an attempt not to   
  
stare at the other girl. "I'm Kou Seiya. You are...?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi." she took a drag from the cigarette between her   
  
shiny crimson lips. "You new here? I don't remember seeing you before."  
  
"Yea. Me and the rest of the band" she motioned at the apartment   
  
with her head, "just got here. You?" Usagi tapped her cigarette against   
  
the balcony rail and a slight frown passed across her generally unreadable   
  
features.  
  
"I've been here a long time." Far away, a gunshot could be heard.   
  
Seiya stared out across the buildings and down the streets in the silence   
  
that ensued. Usagi took a deep breath and sighed, stretching and cracking   
  
her back. One of her buns fell out entirely. Seiya glanced over, Usagi was   
  
facing her direction entirely, and she could see the crescent moon shaped   
  
scar on her forehead. "Well, I'll seeya'nother time. Oyasuminasai, Seiya."  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Usagi." She replied, and Usagi slid open the glass   
  
door into her apartment and slipped inside. Her apartment was   
  
significantly smaller than the Kous', being for only one person, and had a   
  
much more lived-in feel. The kitchenette had dirty dishes in the sink and   
  
various colors of hair dye on the counter, while the living area sported a   
  
fresher rug and newer television set, though the couch was in the same   
  
general state of disrepair and there were carry-out chinese food packages   
  
on one end.  
  
Usagi walked over and leaned on the back of the couch, pulling   
  
out the bun that was still up. From the midst of the food containers she   
  
grabbed a remote control and switched on the TV. Some late-night movie was   
  
on, but it seemed she turned the set on simply for the noise because she   
  
walked over to the counter and selected a few choice hair dyes before   
  
setting to clearing the sink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shortest girl from the night before woke up first of the   
  
three, and wrote out a note to the other two before heading out to find a   
  
cafe of some type. But when she reached the lobby, she found the clerk and   
  
a young woman with blonde hair that had blue and black streaks arguing in   
  
hushed whispers.  
  
"I told you I'd give you the rent when I got paid, and I don't   
  
get paid until end of today!" the girl whispered harshly.  
  
"But the policy is rent has to be in by the 27th of each month or   
  
you have to pay interest." the clerk stated.  
  
"But I told you what was going on! And I won't have enough to pay   
  
the extra and still... oh, eat next month you know. C'mon, I've been   
  
living here long enough for you to know I'll get it in..."  
  
"You're lucky you get those smokes free from work..." the clerk   
  
muttered under his breath, but then said, "Okay Usagi. One more day. Pay   
  
me by tomorrow morning and no fine, but one second past noon and the   
  
deal's off."  
  
"Arigato gozaimas, Foronto-san." and Usagi turned and almost ran   
  
straight into the staring silver-haired girl. "What'r you lookin' at?" she   
  
asked, pulling out a cigarette and heading for the door.  
  
"Nothing." the silver-haired girl muttered, and waited for a   
  
moment before leaving the same way Usagi did. It wasn't long before she   
  
found the Crown Cafe and Game Center and, deciding it sounded alright,   
  
entered. Usagi was sitting on a stool at the counter.  
  
"You following me?" She asked, narrowing her blue eyes.  
  
"Why would I? I don't even know you." The silver-haired one   
  
replied, and sat a few stools down from Usagi.  
  
"Ohaiyo gozaimas, what can I get you?" the blonde boy behind the   
  
counter asked.  
  
"A black coffee, please."  
  
"Coming up." as he set the coffee maker to doing it's thing he   
  
looked over his shoulder at Usagi. "So, you know this new band is in town,   
  
Usa?"  
  
"No. What's it called?"  
  
"The Three Lights. It's three girls all with the last name Kou."   
  
Usagi perked up.  
  
"Kou? Like that kid I met last night. Sss.. s-something..."  
  
"Seiya." the silver-haired girl provided as she received her   
  
coffee.  
  
"You know her?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I live with her. Kou Yaten des, hajimemashite."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi." she paused. "So when she said 'the rest of the   
  
band' she meant literally, band." she chuckled. Yaten raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I met Seiya last night, out on the balcony. I'm in the apartment next to   
  
yours."  
  
"Ah." They sat in silence for a long moment, each drinking their   
  
coffees. "So, there any nightclubs in this town we could play in?"  
  
"You could play here. Downstairs's a club at night."  
  
"I'll tell the girls. Arigato." She put money for the coffee   
  
under her cup and stood. "Well, sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara." Usagi watched Yaten go and sighed, putting out her   
  
cigarette.  
  
"You really should stop, Usa."  
  
"I know, Motoki. But really, smoking is the least worry in my   
  
mind right about now." She stood up as well. "I need to get on to class."  
  
"What's on your mind?" Motoki asked as if she hadn't said   
  
anything. Usagi smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Just my birthday. And Chibiusa's."  
  
"Oh..." Motoki looked down. Usagi rolled her brilliantly blue   
  
eyes and boosted herself up and sat on the counter.  
  
"Motoki-kun, it's been nearly three years. You need to stop   
  
blaming yourself for what that bastard Mamoru did." Tenatively, she put a   
  
thin arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I know." he looked up at her and grinned slyly. "I guess I'll   
  
stop blaming myself about the same time you give up smoking."  
  
"Baka." she laughed playfully and slipped down off the counter.   
  
"I'll be seeing you. Can't be late to class." She called, but he stopped   
  
her just as she was about to leave.  
  
"Oh, you working tonight, Usa?"  
  
"Yea. And have my paycheck ready! The landlady's gonna flip if I   
  
don't pay the rent soon."  
  
"Alright. Ja, mata!"  
  
"Ja!" and she left the arcade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Juuban College?" Seiya asked as the three girls approached it.   
  
"You sure about this, Taiki?" The tallest girl, brown-haired and   
  
purple-eyed, nodded.  
  
"If the band dosen't do well, we should each have a back-up   
  
plan." Seiya shrugged. Behind them, the sound of motorcycle roared. Yaten   
  
rolled her eyes, picturing some super-macho guy showing off to a crowd of   
  
drooling girls. The motorcycle roared all the way to it's parking spot   
  
right next to the sidewalk where the three girls were. The rider stepped   
  
off, removed her helmet, and tons of blonde, black, and blue hair fell in   
  
two pigtails to her ankles. She turned strikingly violet eyes up to look   
  
at the three taller girls.  
  
"You sure you're not some stalker?" She asked, looking at Yaten.   
  
The silver-haired girl met Usagi's eyes squarely.  
  
"I could say the same. I was here first this time."  
  
"I thought your eyes were blue." Seiya commented, completely   
  
changing the subject.  
  
"They are. Colored contacts."  
  
"I thought you almost couldn't afford rent this morning and now   
  
you have colored contacts?" Yaten stated pointedly as the four started   
  
toward the buildings. Usagi grinned.  
  
"Those, the hair dye, and the smokes are all perks of my job.   
  
They're just about the only reason I keep it, actually."  
  
"So what is your job?" Yaten asked, becoming curious. Usagi   
  
dismissed it with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Nothing important." she looked at Taiki. "I don't beleive we've   
  
met. Tsukino Usagi des, hajimemashite."  
  
"Kou Taiki des. Hajimemashite to you as well."  
  
"So, what classes do youall have first?"  
  
"Literature." Taiki said brightly and Seiya grumbled at the same   
  
time.  
  
"Algebra." Yaten said after blinking at her companions.  
  
"Well, I've got Lit too, in room 415 with Koosoobiru-san." Usagi   
  
commented. Seiya's expression lit up a bit.  
  
"Hey, that's my class too." Usagi looked at her.  
  
"Cool. And that means we have to turn right here to get to the   
  
room. Dewa mata, Taiki, Yaten." So then it was just Usagi and Seiya. Seiya   
  
walked slightly behind the shorter girl, feeling a little out of place,   
  
expecially when a tall blonde boy stopped Usagi to talk.  
  
"Koneko-chan, ohaiyo."  
  
"Ah! Haruka! Ohaiyo gozaimas! We still on for that bike race   
  
after school?"  
  
"Absolutely." He spotted Seiya, who was wishing she looked small   
  
and inconspicuous. "Who'r you?"  
  
"Kou Seiya des. You?"  
  
"Ten'ou Haruka. Koneko, a word?" Seiya watched as the tall blonde   
  
boy led Usagi over to a row of lockers.  
  
"Don't be... something funny about..." Seiya began wishing that   
  
she either could or couldn't hear the conversation, as opposed to little   
  
snippets.  
  
"Haruka-san... next to mine... at the Crown at night anyways..."  
  
"Okay, fine. But watch yourself." And Haruka and Usagi rejoined   
  
Seiya.  
  
"There you are, Haruka." a very female voice said, and a girl   
  
with wavy sea-green hair approached and took Haruka by the elbow. "You're   
  
going to be late."  
  
"Gomen, Michiru. Ja, Usagi."  
  
"Ja, Haruka!" Usagi replied, and the two walked off. Seiya could   
  
feel her face heating at the boy's attitude. "Don't mind Haruka, Seiya.   
  
She's always like that with strangers." Usagi almost grinned as the   
  
realization hit Seiya.  
  
"Wait, SHE? Haruka's a... girl?"  
  
"Surprised?" Usagi asked, looking up at the taller girl through   
  
her eyelashes. Seiya suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Usagi smirked   
  
and looked back down the hallway. "The classroom's right there." When they   
  
entered, the last two seats were halfway up, across the asile from each   
  
other. (AN: When picturing the room, think of that place Ami first met Ryo   
  
in the anime) The class began not too long after they sat down.  
  
Seiya not being one to particularily enjoy literature (Taiki had   
  
made her take it) she turned her gaze to Usagi for the first really good   
  
look at the girl since the night before. Her hair was up in two buns with   
  
long streamers to her ankles, but which pooled at the ground as she was   
  
sitting. The streaks in her golden-blonde hair were black and cerulean   
  
blue, which set off her strikingly violet contacts and pale skin. She wore   
  
a white blousy top which was untucked over light flare jeans that had tan   
  
laces up the sides. Under those were visible black knee-high platform   
  
boots which added a full two inches to her normally small height.  
  
Seiya smirked. That would make her taller than Yaten, who only   
  
had a inch on Usagi to begin with. Usagi moved, pulling a small   
  
star-shaped locket out of her pocket. She opened it. Inside was a picture   
  
of a pink-haired toddler smiling up at something off-camera. From the back   
  
of the room, a ball of paper went flying and hit the picture. Usagi,   
  
without even turning, showed a select finger to the one who threw it and   
  
put the picture away. 


End file.
